My Little Pony does Lord of the Rings
by CaptainJack567
Summary: When one of Twilight's old friends arrives in Ponyville with an idea for a movie, the Mane 6 do everything they can to help. But they will soon come to realize that they will need everypony, and I mean 'every'pony to help, even Princess Celestia will lend a hoof. Get ready to see The Lord of the Rings in a whole new way. My OC is part of the story.


**Hello everypony. I'm doing this story while I'm in writers block for MLP:FIM- The Next Generation. I've always wanted to do this crossover, and now I've got a good idea how to approach it. Enjoy everypony!**

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro and The Lord of the Rings is the property of New Line Cinema and the Tolkien Works. Please support the official release._

_**My Little Pony does Lord of the Rings**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Aurora Arrives**_

Approaching the entrance to Ponyville, I smiled. I patted the saddlebag attached to me, feeling the weight of the precious cargo I was carrying. I had to make a straight shot to Golden Oaks Library, to let Twilight know about it. As I stepped inside, I readjusted my fedora and retied my scarf, not caring that both were water logged. Galloping all the way from Applewood to Ponyville in torrential rain will do that to a pony. I noticed the ponies in the marketplace staring at me, but I didn't care. Granted, there aren't many mares who have a black coat, black mane and tail with purple highlights, dark purple fedora and purple and black striped scarf in Ponyville, but it was still not too deterring to me. As the huge tree in the middle of the town came into view, I grinned. I hadn't seen Twilight since Princess Celestia had sent her to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration, so I know it will be quite a surprise to her. I wanted to see what she was up to and meet the friends she'd been talking about. Knocking on the door and completely soaked, I smiled when I saw my lavender unicorn friend answer the door. She gasped.

"A-Aurora?" she asked. I nodded, tipping my drenched fedora as best I could.

"What up, Twi? How's my favorite student of Celestia doing?" I asked. She remained speechless. Granted, I'd changed a lot since she was in Magic Kindergarten. I used to be all black from mane to tail, but after going through my 'enlightenment' phase, I put purple highlights into them. Now, I feel that I'm much more of an individual. It took a few minutes, but Twilight began to smile. She pulled me into an embrace, and I could hear her begin to sniff, obviously blinking back tears. I patted her on the back with my hoof and smiled sincerely. We pulled away and she wiped her eyes.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Applewood now?" I grinned.

"I still am, but I galloped all the way here, cause I have an idea for my first movie, and I want you and those friends you've talked about to be a part of it," I said. She gasped.

"You galloped all the way from Applewood to here in torrential rain?" I nodded.

"Still as reckless as ever, huh, Twi?" She grinned.

"Come on in and tell me about it. I'll put on some tea." I nodded and walked into the library, thankful to get out of the rain, as Twilight closed the door.

**~o0o~**

After Twilight and I reminisced over a cup of tea and I had exceedingly dried off, I decided to get right down to business. Reaching into my saddlebag, I pulled out the item that was the reason for my visit. Passing it to Twilight, she examined it. It was a stack of paper bound together with a few metal tabs so that it was in book form, and the top page had typed writing on it. The writing read the name of a title, the title of the movie that I was anxious to get started. My unicorn buddy read the title out loud.

"_The Lord of the Rings_? That's a strange title. What's it about?" she asked. I smiled and proceeded to tell her the storyline. As I told the tale that had been swimming around in my head, Twilight's face went through a few different expressions. At first, she was confused, then that morphed into intrigued, and then that morphed into completely interested. I smiled. When I'd finished, she said,

"I have to tell the girls about this. They're going to love this idea. Fortunately, they're scheduled to be coming in a few minutes. We're having a picnic together, so they can all meet you and you can tell them the idea for your movie." I smiled. She may have moved to a different town and gotten some new friends, but she was still the same Twilight that I remembered. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded through the library. Twilight smiled and approached it, opening it with her magic. Standing outside, drenched to the bone, were four other mares. They was an earth pony, two pegasi, and another unicorn. I was a little shocked. These were the friends that Twilight had made as she lived here. She smiled to the group and invited them in. I sat off to the side, not ready to be introduced quite yet. The orange earth pony with the blonde mane adjusted her hat, wringing the water out of it, as the white unicorn shook her drenched purple mane, and reverted back to it's curled shape, which she then whipped behind her. I rolled my eyes. A fashionista if ever there was one. The yellow pegasi with the pink mane was not looking at Twilight, her eyes covered by her mane, still dripping wet. I listened in and heard the conversation, wondering who these mares were.

"So, Twi, what's on the agenda fer today?" the orange one asked, a thick drawl coming out. Twilight smiled.

"I was planning an indoor picnic for all of us, Applejack," she said. Applejack nodded. The yellow pegasus approached and said, in a very small voice,

"That's a very good idea, Twilight, since the weather's not necessarily good right now." I smiled. She must have been shy, even though she's known Twilight for a while. The cyan rainbow maned pegasus landed and grinned.

"Nopony look at me, I didn't schedule this downpour. I had planned to practice for the Wonderbolts today, but now the weather is restricting that," she said. I narrowed my eyes. This mare is too brash for her own good. Applejack glowered.

"Rainbow Dash, it won't kill you to not practice for the Wonderbolts for a day," she said. I smiled. Applejack definitely lowered Rainbow Dash's ego a bit. Suddenly, another knock came from the door. Twilight approached and opened it, and a pink blur rushed in. We all turned to find a pink mare with a dark pink mane, soaking wet and dripping, but with a big smile on her face. Without a word, she shook herself dry and her mane and tail reverted to a poofy shape. When she talked, it came out in an extremely fast manner, so fast that I almost couldn't make it out.

"Twilight! I'm sorry I'm late but the Cake's were going out and they asked me to look after Pound and Pumpkin, and then Gummy disappeared and I was looking all over for him, and then I had to help some customers behind the counter, and when I saw the clock, I gasped cause I knew I was late, so I put Pound and Pumpkin to sleep, found Gummy, finished at the counter, left a note for the Cakes, then ran over here in the rain and now here I am!" she said. When she finished, I felt my head spinning. Twilight smiled.

"Don't worry, Pinkie, you're not too late. Everypony else just got here too," she said. Pinkie smiled. She then turned, noticing me for the first time. Her big blue eyes widened and her huge grin reappeared. Before I knew it, my hoof was being shaken vigorously.

"OHMIGOSH! New pony! In Ponyville! Have to remember to plan party!" she said. Soon, she stopped shaking me and the others approached. Twilight smiled.

"Girls, this is my old friend from Canterlot. Meet Aurora Lightwise," she said, motioning to me. I waved to the five mares. Applejack stepped up and shook my hoof and the shaking continued.

"Well howdy do, Ms. Aurora. Ah'm Applejack," she said, letting go of my hoof and tipping her hat. The white unicorn stepped up and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, darling. My name is Rarity. Any friend of Twilight's is a friend of mine," she said. I smiled. I guess I had Rarity wrong the first time. The brash, rainbow maned pegasus approached.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria," she said. I smiled on the outside, but inside I still glowered. Rainbow Dash I had right from the first time. The shy, yellow pegasus shuffled forward and didn't look at me. I smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked. The pegasus turned away, retreating into her mane.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said. It was a little hard to hear, but I understood what she said.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy," I said, giving her a sincere smile. Then, the pink mare who had probably rattled my brains the first time, approached.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! My full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but only my parents call me that, my friends call me Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie for short. It's so nice to meet one of Twilight's friends from Canterlot! I love meeting new ponies!" she said, in her fast manner again. I smiled and nodded at Pinkie Pie and the others.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Twilight's been telling me all about you girls," I said.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville?" Applejack asked. I grinned. Grabbing my screenplay, I passed it to the five mares.

"_The Lord of the Rings?_ What, exactly, is this, darling?" Rarity asked. I smiled.

"It's a screenplay for a movie that I want you all to be a part of, if that's all right with you all," I said. Each of the mares nodded, Fluttershy still not looking at me. Twilight reappeared with a few more cups of tea, and then I proceeded to tell everypony about the parts I had in mind.

"Okay, now I know that there hasn't been a very successful movie that was shot in Ponyville, but I plan to change that, only I'm not just going to film in Ponyville. I'll film almost anywhere in Equestria, with Princess Celestia's permission of course. I had originally selected some parts for you all based solely on how Twilight described you, but meeting you all for myself, I know exactly what parts you all should have," I said. The girls smiled, pleased with what they were hearing. I pulled out another piece of paper from my saddle bag, took out my glasses and read the writing on the page.

"Okay, so here are the parts I originally had selected for you all. Rarity, I had you as Galadriel. Applejack, you were going to be King Theoden. Rainbow Dash, you were going to be Aragorn. Fluttershy, I had you as Arwen. Pinkie Pie, I had given you the part of Elrond and Twilight, you were going to be Eowyn. But now, I've changed it up. Here are the real roles you have. Rarity, you are going to be Gimli. He's the dwarven member of the Fellowship with a fascination for gems and a fighting prowess that can't be matched. He originally had a feud with the elf, Legolas, but in the end, the two became the best of friends. I think Gimli is a perfect role for you," I said. Rarity smiled. I turned to Fluttershy, who looked intrigued now.

"Fluttershy, you're going to be Legolas. He's the elven member of the Fellowship, has a love of animals and is extremely protective of his friends. He's also a master archer, is agile like every elf, and usually keeps to himself. Like I said, he has a feud with Gimli, as Elves and Dwarves don't trust each other, but by the end, they are best friends," I said. Fluttershy smiled and nodded. I grinned, happy that she'd accepted the part. Turning to Rainbow Dash, I smirked.

"Rainbow Dash, the part you have now is Boromir. He is one of two members of the Fellowship representing mortals, is an excellent fighter, and even though he almost breaks the Fellowship apart, his loyalty shines through and is victorious, but at a cost," I said. Rainbow had a grin fixed on her face all the way through the explanation. Then, I turned to Applejack.

"Applejack, I had to debate for a while as to who exactly you should be, but the choice I've come up with I think is perfect. You will be playing Aragorn. He is the other member of the Fellowship representing mortals, is extremely loyal and honest with the rest of the characters, is an excellent fighter, and, as an added bonus, is destined to become High King of the land. He's one of the main characters, along with the rest of the characters I've mentioned, gets a lot of screen time, and I think would be perfect for you," I said. Applejack smiled and tipped her hat in appreciation. I turned to Twilight and smiled.

"Twilight, I don't know how I didn't see it before, but the part I have for you now is the absolute perfect part. You're going to be playing Gandalf the Grey/White. He's the leader of the Fellowship, is an extremely powerful wizard, cares deeply about every member of the cast, and after his battle with the Balrog, becomes even more powerful than anyone else. With you being Princess Celestia's student, I couldn't think of a better part." Twilight nodded. I then turned to the bouncing, energetic Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, you're part was the most challenging. You have a lot of unique traits, which made you eligible for any of the parts, but I think I know the best part for you. Pinkie, you will be playing the role of Smeagol/Gollum. He's a tortured soul who kept the Ring for 500 years and is extremely protective of it, referring to it as 'Precious'. He has two sides to himself, Smeagol being the caring and sensitive side, never wanting to hurt anyone, and Gollum is the evil and sinister side, the side that allowed Smeagol to survive for 500 years. He's heartless, uncaring, and wants nothing more than to reclaim the Ring, and doesn't care who he has to go through to achieve this goal," I said. When I'd finished, Pinkie was still bouncing, that huge smile still plastered on her face. When I'd finished, all had big grins on their faces.

"Now, I haven't cast all the parts, I haven't even scratched the surface, but I wanted to give you all the parts before auditions so that you could get accustomed to them," I said, going to my saddle bag and pulling out a few copies of the script, passing them to each member of the group.

"Auditions begin tomorrow and I need all of you to be there. With luck, this is going to be amazing," I said. All of them nodded and I smiled. We were now ready for the auditions.

**See you at auditions, everypony!**


End file.
